Not Like I Missed You
by etanunu
Summary: A little one-shot about what may have happened when Team B found Laxus and the Raijinshuu at Blue Pegasus. Just a bit of Elfgreen fluff. (A jealousy Elfman x Evergreen request)


Not Like I Missed You

 _A little one-shot about what may have happened when Team B found Laxus and the Raijinshuu at Blue Pegasus. Just a bit of Elfgreen fluff. (A jealousy Elfman x Evergreen request)_

X

When Team B (and Inchiya) entered the ornate halls of Blue Pegasus, they had to push past a crowd of women who were only there to see the famed Trimen. It was just as loud as Fairy Tail inside, which was oddly comforting, but instead of the sound of fighting and loud laughter this guild was filled with proclamations of love, music, and the odd "Ichiya-san!"

Though the women of Team B didn't seem to mind too much, Elfman and Gajeel were uncomfortable within seconds. More irritated than usual, especially when Ichiya started going on about the parfum of real beauty in Blue Pegasus, Gajeel took to shouting. "Oi, Laxus! Where the hell are you?"

Levy flushed and tried to pull on his raised arm. "Don't be so rude!" she exclaimed though she did nothing to try to apologize to the guild members staring at them.

Across the room, by the small stand-alone bar, a barstool scraped the floor. Their heads turned toward the sound, picking it up admist the noise. "What mess have you guys gotten yourselves into this time?" Laxus's strong baritone passed easily over the noise of the crowded guild.

As everyone rushed over toward the lightning dragon slayer (Cana complained about the fact that Laxus wasn't in a suit like they'd expected as she moved), Elfman looked around trying to find any sign of the Thunder God Tribe. This didn't go unnoticed. "Who are you looking for, nii-chan?" Lisanna smirked.

"N-Nobody!"

The eldest Strauss sibling smiled and innocently put a finger to her lips. "That's right! Laxus, where are the Raijinshuu?"

"Hm?" He turned away from his guildmates who were explaining their presence, and ignored Gajeel's shouts of "Hey, I'm talking!" His firm stare, intimidating to most around, was trained on Mirajane as he thought the question over. Drawing a blank, he shrugged. "Should be somewhere around here."

Gajeel quit his shouting and pointedly laughed at Elfman. "Someone a bit _lovesick_?" He asked with a wide smirk.

"Lo-lovesick?!" Elfman automatically bristled at the accusation and stood up a bit straighter. "A man is never love—"

His already prepared speech on a man's strong will against any sort of adversity, whether that be in battle or romance—if that were the case, which it wasn't—was cut short when he heard familiar cackling approaching them.

"Hear that Ever?" Bickslow chuckled with his tongue wagging out. "He miiiiiiiiissed you." Freed and Evergreen walked a bit behind him. Her hair was down and she looked more relax than the last time he saw her.

"Missed you!"

"Missed you!"

"Lovesick!"

Elfman felt his face burn, too embarrassed to even greet the woman before trying to defend himself. He could hear Lisanna giggling next to him. He shut his eyes. "A man—!"

"Nee-chan!" A small voice called out. A new trio approached the Fairy Tail members. The Trimen seemed to glide as they moved. Eve, the smallest of the group, had his arms stretched toward Evergreen. Her eyebrow twitched. The youngest of the Trimen quickly grabbed her hand and kneeled before the Fairy Queen. "You aren't leaving us are you?"

When she didn't immediately snatch her hand back, Elfman's eyebrows furrowed.

"Quit calling me 'nee-chan,' you idiot!" She exclaimed. Evergreen drew her leg up and dug a heel into the blonde's head. "I'm not even older than you anymore!"

Eve pouted. "Before Tenrou Island you were," he said looking to the side. Then, dramatically, he brought his arm up to his eyes and began crying. "Why must the gods be so cruel to young lovers?"

"Lovers?!"

Evergreen's eyes snapped toward Elfman in a panic. "It's not like that!"

He vaguely heard Juvia say, "Elfman too has a love rival."

Cana chuckled loudly. "Nothing _manlier_ than a rival, huh Elfman?" The more she laughed, the deeper red Elfman turned and the deeper Evergreen's heel went into Eve.

"Enough." Laxus interrupted catching everyone's attention. Evergreen looked at him with absolute glee. Of course Laxus, she thought, would rescue her from such an embarrassingly stupid situation. "They can deal with their relationship troubles some other time."

They both snapped up straight and stared at Laxus slack-jawed. "It-It's not—" Elfman tried to correct but Laxus had already moved on.

"So Gramps decided to go back on what he said?" he asked Gajeel, finally paying him attention.

The iron dragonslayer rolled his crimson eyes. He crossed his arms and smirked at Laxus, not giving a rat's ass about the gravity of the situation that brought them all together again. "You think we'd travel all this way just to drag your ass back to the guild?" He laughed at that. "We've got something much more exciting than just a sappy reunion."

Laxus matched his smirk and led the group to a back room, calling out for Ichiya who was consoling the grieving Trimen, as he walked.

Elfman and Evergreen both moved slower than the rest, staying in the back of the group in what they both assumed was an inconspicuous manner. If pride didn't stop him from honestly accepting the bit of anger he felt when Eve clung to Ever, Elfman would have probably already started an argument with her right there and then. But he knew jealousy was not manly, and he was a man. "Ever," he said evenly, realizing he had yet to greet the woman.

She glanced at him but refused to meet his eyes. "Elfman," she replied. Evergreen's brown eyes were hidden by the shine that caught her glasses, but he knew they were narrowed like usual. "Quit making such a stupid face, idiot."

He glared down at her. "What was that woman? Still as annoying as a year ago!"

Her jaw clenched. In one swift motion Evergreen pulled out her trusty fan from thin air and slapped the back of his head with it. "You're the annoying one! Getting all jealous like that, over some stupid—" They had both stopped walking at this point, facing each other with heated stares.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" he shouted. "A real man does not get jealous—"

"Man, man, man." The fan swung into his temple with every word. "Would you quit it with all that 'man' talk?" Evergreen crossed her arms under her chest. "Geez, here I thought I wanted to see you again." He noticed the slight blush on her cheeks as she looked at the ground. Her eyes looked so sad, he wondered how he'd overlooked it. "Not that I missed you or anything," she corrected snapping her focus back to him with such intensity he nearly convinced himself she'd already turned him to stone.

A smile slowly broke his stunned silence. Elfman gently grabbed one of her petite hands. He marveled at how such a harsh and powerful woman could be so soft. He'd missed her.

"Ever." Their bodies went rigid. "Laxus told me to find you." Freed's voice shattered whatever moment the two were sharing. On instinct, Evergreen had already shoved Elfman away and was hiding her face behind her fan. "Hurry up, you two."

"Yeah, yeah, we're going," she grumbled starting to take a step forward.

Freed nodded and turned back around to lead the way. Before Evergreen could get too far, Elfman had already grabbed her hand again. Just as she looked back up at him in confusion, he'd already leaned down. His lips touched down on the small 'o' shape of her soft lips. It was brief, but sweet. And in that small moment he felt her mouth curve into a smile.

When they pulled back they were both blushing. "Sorry," Elfman said, rubbing large circles onto the back of her hand with his thumb. Her smile grew almost into a grin and she tightened her hold.

"I saw that," Freed said, interrupting them yet again.

They snapped away from each other and finally followed the other mage, heads bowed in opposite directions.

AN:/

Hi! I had quite a bit of fun with this, sorry it's kinda short. This is my first ever Elfgreen story and it was an anon request I got from Tumblr. I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot and if you have a request as well, feel free to send me a message. Sorry if it takes me a while.


End file.
